1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to component proportioners for mixing materials, and more particularly, to portable plural component mixers for mixing materials for spray application of polyurethane and polyrea chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the relevant art to provide plural component proportioners and mixers for mixing materials including mechanical, and electromechanical versions that may be portable, i.e., including wheels for manually manipulating the proportioner to another location. Examples of relevant art publications include the following:
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2006/0071022 and PCT Publication No. WO/2004042484 for Fast Set Material Proportioner assigned according to the publication document as printed to Graco Minnesota, Inc. describing an electrically powered plural component proportioner that is transportable.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2006/0144447 for Electronic proportioner using continuous metering and correction assigned according to the publication document as printed to Graco Minnesota, Inc. disclosing a method for dispensing materials in a plural component proportioner and illustrating a wheeled frame.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2005/0023296 for Heated pump system for delivering multiple components in a predetermined ratio to a spray application by Bien describing a portable chemical proportioner with means for heating the chemical components, namely the use of heated hoses for application of the components, which may be drawn from chemical drums, and wherein the system may be transported on a frame that includes castors or other wheel assemblies for moving the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,909 for Plural component application system & U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,052 for Fluid dispensing system assigned according to the publication document to Glas-Craft Inc. describing a plural component application system for polyurethane applications, the system including means for heating the component materials and being mounted on a wheeled base.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2005/0236422 for Portable apparatus for mixing and dispensing viscous materials by inventor Dutton disclosing a device for mixing and dispensing plural component materials, including at least two reservoirs for holding component materials and means for heating the materials, namely using heated hoses for dispensing components, and further describing a housing on wheels for containing the reservoirs and other aspects of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,990 for a Plural component gun assigned according to the patent publication document to Graco Inc., by inventor Hagfors, disclosing a plural component spray gun and spraying system incorporating thermal insulated heated hoses and a support structure with a handle, bracing, and wheels that may be used to transport the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,498 for a sealant applicator invented by Lewis describing a sealant applicator for applying an elastomeric sealant made by mixing two components, and means for heating the components, and further describing a frame supported on wheels for moving the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,152 and U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0015547 for Electronic plural component proportioner, assigned according to the patent document to Graco Minnesota, Inc. by inventors Pittman and Friedrich disclosing an apparatus for dispensing plural component materials illustrated as being supplied by a bucket, wherein the apparatus appears to be constructed and positioned on a wheeled platform stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,016 and U.S. patent application Publication Nos. 2003/0062427 and 2004/0227006 for an Applicator assembly for application of adhesives, sealants, and coatings assigned to Urecoats Technologies, Inc. according to the patent document by inventor Bien, describing an applicator system for melting, mixing, and applying a composition of one or more materials, and a heating system for heating components using heated hoses, the system being supported on a wheeled frame that is towable behind a vehicle.
Thus, the relevant prior art describes chemical proportioners supported by wheeled carts or frames, including dispensing or mixing systems with heated hoses.